TMNT Cats!
by Dark Impact
Summary: They were little kittens playing around and bouncing what happens when they find an extraordinary thing that they never encountered?


**Hey everyone ^^ **

**1st : I received a few inbox saying that you guys weren't getting any notifications...I wasn't getting any notification of reviews as well. I'm sorry guys had to face such trouble but the problem is on this website's side. I' sorry :(**

**2nd: thankyou for the encouragement and kind words :'3 **

**3rd: this story is totally based in cat behaviour and cats...I found this fanfiction written 'jayfeather22" she made this AU basically and I loved it! It was so adorable *_* I wanted to wrote this story to her. So in short this this story is dedicated to her. **

**4th: Don't worry I'll pick up my rest of the stories soon. I didn't abandon Lesson of Life. I will finish it and I will be writing a torture/harassment one shot for next. So stay tuned, especially those who wanna see Mikey suffer xD**

**Do tell what you guys think about this story ^^ **

The three kittens were jumped and skipped on each other, pushing each other to the ground with light purrs and soft steps. They looked about 8 weeks old. Healthy and playful. The oldest one, which had ocean blue eyes and blueish grey fur jumped on the second kitten knocking it down on the ground.

The second kitten who had blazing green eyes took it personally and lapped onto the first one, wiggling his furry butt and tail like a real predator. Funny how the small creature thought he was a real big cat.

The third one, with the piercing brown eyes tried to stop the other from picking up a fight with each other. But Ofcourse, they were either gonna play or just hurt each other. Their parents were no where to be seen. Clearly these three didn't belong to the same mother. But there was a doubt in the green eyed and brown eyed kitten. They looked too similar. But they all had different furs and eyes even with visible different personalities.

"Hey, stop fighting please!" The brown eyed kitten whispered. He knew it wasn't safe to be outside like this. He was mostly by the side of the green eyed cat.

"No way! He pushed me! He's gonna get it back, hard!" With a tiny smirk...a cute one though, he jumped again and knocked the blue eyed kitten down the building emergency stairs.

With a tiny Yelp the blue eyed kitten fell down from a height that was quiet enough to hurt the tiny creature but luckily he landed in the trashcan filled with garbage and shopping bags. Working like a semi air bag the kitten remained unhurt. But clearly more filthy and dirty than before.

"Ouch, my head hurts!" He shook his head and rubbed his paw all over his tiny face and eyes. He looked back up to the emergency stairs only to see the two black furred felines staring down at him with scared look. They might have thought that the older kitten got hurt.

"Are you ok?!" The green eyed yelled from above.

The blue eyed kitten was about to call out when his attention was diverted too some movement behind the trash can. He gently climbed down the trash can and landed on his pink toe beans silently. Walking around the can with great caution, peeking through the border. His ears flat to skull and eyes dilated slightly. The blue eyed kitten was ready to attack the movement incase of any danger.

"Meow"

A faint voice made it's way to him. His senses kicked back in with great curiosity. He stood straight up on his paws and tilted his head to the side. He knew it was another cat so no need to be threatened by it. The blue one walked over slowly to the source and noticed a very tiny kitten stuck half in a net bag. His furr was orange and eyes closed. They weren't open. Probably a week old kitten, it was.

"Meow"

Again he meow-ed softly and squirmed around with jerky movements lying on his belly behind the smelly trash can. The fur from the back of his neck was slightly reddish, indicating some blood that were due to the net strings. The poor baby must have tried to get out of it but ended up hurting himself.

"Woah! You're so tiny."

The blue one walked over to the new kitten and moved the little one with his right paw. He sniffed and looked around but he didn't see any adult cat signs. The blue one turned his attention back to the orange one who was still lying on his belly with his tiny stubby tail straight like a pencil and he was shaking.

Upon sensing the presence of someone near him, he started crying out more.

"Meow meow meow meow..." he kept going. Trying to say something but the other couldn't pick it up. The blue one scratched his ear and began feeling guilty for some reason.

"Why are you crying?"

"Meow meow..."

"Are you hurt?"

"...meow meow meow..."

"Where is your mama?"

"...meow meow meow..."

The newly born didn't know how to talk.

Blue one crouched down and licked his pink nose twice to calm him down. Somehow it worked alittle, the crying kitten began to whimper now, still not opening his eyes. He was alot messy than any other cat the blue one had ever seen but he was so tiny and adorable at the same time. The blue one, not knowing what to do, sat with the tiny one with his furry tail draped over the tiny one to provide warmth. The little one's shivering became less but not completely gone. He stayed there and licked the tiny one's face not to harshly to cause any pain. The constant light purrs and whimpers coming from the little one, were somehow soothing to the older blue one.

After a little while the other two came running and toddling toward the blue one. Surprised by the new member in the neighbourhood. The green eyed kitten one walked over and inspected both of them. Sniffing all over the little one and backing away. Definitely, not from around here.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. He seems hurt though!"

When the blue one stood up to walk over to the others, the orange started crying again at the loss of the warmth.

"We should do something. He looks hurt!" The brown eyed said sadly and squirting over to the little one who was now constantly crying and yelling. Squirmed around to find the warmth again. But found none. He tried moving forward but the net strings prevented him and were causing damage to the baby skin.

"Let's help him out!" The green eyes said and jumped in action. He crawled over and started chewing off the net. The blue one wasn't far behind, furiously biting down the strings, he tried as well.

The brown one stayed close to the crying kitten.

"These are too tough!" The green eyes complained and growled.

"Huh! Or maybe you are weak!" The blue one swagged his tail from one side to the other. He had managed to cut down almost all of the ropes from his side. Leaving the neck part. He didn't want to hurt the little one.

Growling loudly, the green one went back to work on his part.

The green one carefully loomed over the tiny one that he was almost covering the little one's body underneath him. He slowly nuzzled the baby's neck form behind to get a grip on the net string, which was around his neck. Somehow accidentally, he touched the injured area and the tiny baby started crying even more loudly and continuously. Squirmed forcefully around underneath the green eyed kitten.

Not knowing much how to take care of the situation, he hurriedly pushed his paw down on the tiny kitten's back to hold him him and forcefully bit the string. The orange one screamed and cried and squirmed.

"You're hurting him!" The blue one growled angrily.

"He doesn't have a choice!" The brown one said quietly while trying to shush the crying creature down.

Almost then the string broke apart, freeing itself from the kitten's neck. The green eyed kitten instantly jumped off from the little one and calmed his breathing. He sat down on his hind legs and licked the little one's wounds that were probably hurting worst due to the brute force. The green eyed step in.

"It's ok little guy. You're gonna be just fine ...your mom will come back-"

"I don't think she will..."

"Why not?"

This time the brown one interrupted the conversation between the green eyes and blue eyed kitten.

"Didn't you notice? His scent? It's not from around here. He's probably lost!"

"He's right. Why do you think he's lying here alone and hurt?" The blue eyed spoke.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow -"

He kept going. Squirmed away from the green eyed one and crawled all over the area with loud and literally screaming sounds.

"I think he wants to go home" the brown one spoke.

"Well he's definitely looking for someone!" The green one replied standing back on all his four limbs.

The blue moved forward and licked the wounds gently, soothing down the fur and calming him down. The blue one literally cleaned him up like a mom cat. A few times the blue one licked a little hard, slipping the tiny one over the rough ground surface. He thought maybe the tiny one was too scared to open his eyes. Being young himself, he didn't know that the orange one was somewhat newly born and didn't know how to open eyes.

Blue one flopped Down beside the tiny one with his paws stretched towards the little one. His tail constantly moved from left to right, feeling content at his work.

"What now?" The green eyed kitten asked. Laying a gentle paw on the head of the orange tabby.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow-"

"What's wrong with him now?!" Getting a slightly annoyed look on the green eyed kitten's face, he said. The tiny one wiggled and squirmed out of his place beneath from the green one and with jerky movements he searched for something else.

A moment later he reached the brow eyed shy kitten who was mostly fascinated by the cuteness and wondering how he managed to end up at a place like this. He raised his paw and moved it infront of the tiny one's mouth, who nuzzled on it and tried to suckle at the soft tow beans. It then occurred to him that there was a high possibility that the kitten was hungry. Before he could say something the orange one moved away to the other direction slowly with his twitching movements, towards the blue one who was lying on his fully down on his right side. His head raised up slightly when he noticed the tiny one moving his way. He smiled and purred at the thought on making a new friend.

The little one placed himself right on the blue's belly and searched for something, just like he was searching for something in the brown one. Squirming everywhere on the blue's fur, he meowed and pushed his tiny paws on to the blue's belly.

"Umm... I-I think...he wants you to feed him..." the brown one said hiding a smile behind his whiskers which was a fail.

"What?!" The blue one's eyes widened in embarrassment as he tried to gently push away the tiny creature with his hind legs.

"Hahahahhaah! That was funny!" The green eyed one mocked but was interrupted by the brown one.

"It's not a big deal, he's too tiny to find food by himself. He can't even walk. So he must have thought that you were his mom!"

"But why me?!"

"Well...you do act like a mom!"

The blue one turned pink under his skin. Somehow he felt happy that the tiny one loved him. He pushed away the kitten and pulled him up into his chest, wrapping his paws around the tiny one as if he was hugging him. The tiny one calmed down but was still hungry.

"It's sad, I wonder how long has he been hungry like this"

The green eyed looked towards the kitten who's eyes were still closed. A sense of protection waved over him.

"Let's go find something!"

"What about those two?"

The blue one injected in.

"I can't leave. He'll start crying and attract the human monsters. I'll stay with him"

"Ok let's go!"

The two young kittens ran away from the alley to find anything they could for the new friend. Meanwhile blue one played and flopped from side to side along with the tiny one. He was really happy.

About 25 minutes they came back with a piece of bread in their mouth and dropped it infront of the kitten. Who didn't eat it.

"He can't eat...he doesn't haveTeeth!"

The crying once again started and was almost heartbreaking to see the little one cry so drastically and hopelessly.

The blue one was still holding on to the tiny one when he noticed a human walking into the alley silently. His senses kicked in and jumped up infront of the orange one, almost knocking him over. The blue one stood on all his tiny limbs with his tail straight erect and fur standing, he growled and hissed at the foreign presence. The other two were surprised at the sudden outburst and turned their head in the direction of the older one's gaze.

The blue and green eyed kitten stood infront of the brown and tiny one. They both hissed at the approaching human, retracting their claws. The tiny one kept crying to it was useless to hide. The human would have followed the voice.

The green eyed kitten jumped and scratched the hand of the man who was wearing gloves. He tried his best to fight but he was no match to the giant human. In the end, he was shoved gently into a cage. While the blue one tried to cover the rest of two. He also failed miserably.

Needless to say the brow eyed one was also captured quite easily and placed with the other two. He gently placed the newly born near them, ensuring that he wouldn't hurt anyone of them. Blue eyed kitten held the tiny one in his paws, hiding him in his fur. While the green eyed growled and hissed all the way.

The man took them to the pet shop and gave them a bath. The blue one never left the tiny baby kitten, he kept him in a tight hug. The man even had to feed the new kitten while the blue one was attached to him. It was a difficult task but he managed. They were all given food and milk and bath and placed in a Large cage together.

Their cage had a tag "for sale" on it.

They tried 2 days to get out but when they noticed they the man meant no harm. They felt relaxed but somehow not happy as they were robbed from their worlds. They couldn't do anything. They weren't strong enough.

About a 4 days later, the new orange one opened his eyes when the blue one was licking his face clean and playing with his tail. His eyes were the brightest blue colour they had ever seen. The rest of the cats in the shop weren't even close to this one. The baby had become healthy and playful under the care of the shopkeeper. He still didn't know how to talk but the three could tell he was very energetic and wouldn't stop talking once he picks up words. The orange one would bug the green eyed kitten mostly and then run for cover to the blue eyed.

He would run away from the blue eyed when even he was called for grooming and bathing and seek cover to the brown eyed one.

The could hide from the brown eyed when he would chomp down the tail since he had the most fluffy one and seek protection to the blue one.

He would jump and trip and slip all over the cage and meow playfully. Roll over his back infront of this friends ...now brothers, when ever he needed something. He knew how to get what he wanted, even though he couldn't talk. He used his eyes. Even the human was under his spell.

They all smiled and purred at the tiny one's adventures.

"Hehhe don't worry, play all you want. We'll stay together and play forever!"

The blue one said with confidence.

After 1 week, a man bought all four of them to take home. His gentle touch on the kittens told them that he will be their new care taker. A new home and new adventures. They were all excited and happy.


End file.
